Main Page
90dee452c7908561972912a03a9524d2wwwww.jpg|Welcome!|linktext=This wiki has everything you would want to know about VenturianTale! VT19.jpg|VenturianTale YouTube Channel|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/VenturianTale/featured|linktext=Click here to go to VenturianTale's YouTube Channel! a_chibi_tale__lost__by_javott-d6zepjh.jpg|Website Navigation|link=VT Website Net|linktext=Click here to check out other Websites and Wikis of VenturianTale How do you like the wiki? I love it! I go on it everyday! It is a really good wiki I do like it, but I wouldn't say it's perfect Meh, It needs work I don't like it I hate it KILL IT WITH FIRE!!!!!!! 000VenturianTale.png|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/VenturianTale 000VenturianTale2.jpeg|link=https://twitter.com/VenturianTale 000VenturianTale3.jpeg|link=http://venturiantale.spreadshirt.com/ 000VenturianTale4.jpeg|link=https://www.facebook.com/venturiantalegames For other Polls and info about Polls, Click here! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki, the ultimate VenturianTale fanbase. Here, you can check which videos your favorite people were in, look at a detailed bios and descriptions of your favorite roleplay characters, vote for your favorite mods, get inside info on VenturianTale news and videos, read epic and chilling fan-fictions, view hilarious images of Jordan and his siblings, watch videos that we all love to quote, and even clear up confusion on the whole channel by reading mind-blowing theories! With over 730 pages, each explaining what we all love about the crew ''and more, what can YOU discover on this extraordinary wiki? VenturianTale Wiki Official Twitter! VenturianTale Wiki has it's own Twitter account now! If you have a Twitter account, check it out! Click here. RULES (must read) *'1#'''- No bulling people because of their race, sexuality, religion (or lack of religion) or disabilities; your opinion, political stance or religious views are not an excuse to violate this rule. *'2#'- Do not push your beliefs and/or religion onto other people, which includes converting or discriminating against religions or Atheist world views. They all have the right to think as they please. *'3#'- Respect other people's view unless this conflicts with the previous two rules, in which case report it. *'4#'- Do not start arguments in the comments and try to refrain from using profanity. Refrain from using words that can be sensitive to certain groups. *'5#'- Try make a "Sources" section in your page with links to official things, showing what you have typed is fact. In your articles, cite your facts in brackets ([]) *'6#'- Do not post pictures, videos, or articles that have nothing to do with the wiki's content. *'7#'- Put the title of the page at the beginning in bold (Example: Papa Acachalla). *'8#'- If any content is fanmade, put Fan: before it. (More info on Fan Pages.) *'9#'- Do not edit fanmade materials unless given permission by the author. *'10#'- Do not upload personal information about yourself or any of the VenturianTale crew. *'11#'- Do not vandalize pages. Doing so will result in a ban of length depending on the admin. *'12#'- Report all vandalism. Do so by contacting an admin. The Cast Main Cast *Jordan Frye - the leader; 23 years old *Cierra Frye - The animal lover; 19 years old *Bethany Frye - The artist; 18 years old *Isaac Frye - The troll; 16 years old Guests * FallenHyde - The Friend; 15 years old Admins on the Wiki *Clonetrooperfan2207 - the current owner of the wiki *Twiky2 - creator of the wiki *H'jar the Assassin - admin on the wiki, chat moderator *Justjackbros - admin on the wiki *Masterire- admin on the Wiki *Sierra A719 - admin on the wiki *ClaraDerps - admin on the wiki *Bethela P- admin on the wiki *Vamonkey - admin on the wiki *Theglem4 - admin on the wiki Other VenturianTale Wikis *A Skyrim Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Skyrim Tale series. Created by H'jar the Assassin. *Fellow Adventurer's Wiki - Wiki for Fanmail, Fan Art, and VenturianMail. This is a work in progress, please click the link and help the wiki grow!. Created by H'jar the Assassin. *A Minecraft Tale Wiki- Wiki for A Minecraft Tale and Another Minecraft Tale series. This is a work in progress.Created by H'jar the Assassin. *A Fallout Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Fallout Tale Series. Created by Darkgoku1234 Fan Fictions Most of these belong to Justjackbros. Some are pretty good FanFictions *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Justjackbros *Ghost: Casket Sequel - Sequel of "Casket", by Justjackbros *New Email (Jimmy Casket) - A Short CreepyPasta Fan-Fic by Justjackbros *Jimmy Casket vs. Jeff the Killer- A one-on-one murderer duel by Justjackbros *The Game of Casket - An amazing story about love and bloodshed by Justjackbros *The Rise of A Queen (Vahl's Beggining)- The Story of Vahl's shipwreck by Justjackbros *The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Based of real events) by Justjackbros *Acachallas' Days in WW2 - The time Papa Acachalla serves in the military in WW2, by ??? *The Murder at the Library (Based off real events) - The Story given by Flutterbat on the Flutterbat Episode, by Justjackbros *The Falling Heroes - A Skyrim Tale fanfiction about Vahl's Falling Army, by Clonetrooperfan2207 *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin - The Origin of Jimmy Casket, by H'jar the Assassin *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Tyler Lovenjak *A tale of Dov A Skyrim Tale fanfiction depicting the return of a great friend and a foul enemy, by destroyah *Cierra's Nyan Cat Theory - Read the title to know what it is, by an anonymous user *Acachalla Theorys/Possible Storylines - The stories behind the Acachalla Family, by Justjackbros and others *Family - A story about Billy and Sally Acachalla, by Vamonkey *The Shadow of The Acachallas - by Unknown *The Lost Brother - The Story of Vahl's Elder Twin Brother Gaelan, by MCab719 *The Dragonborn's Beginnings - The Story of Vahl's entrance to Skyrim, sort of a sequel to The Lost Brother, by H'jar the Assassin *Rise and Fall of the First - Three stories depicting Miraak's Rise and Fall from power. by MCab719 *A Tale Of Lydia - A story regarding the past life of Lydia. *The VenturianTale National Character Tournament - A booster for the VenturianTale Character Tournament by Justjackbros Category:Site maintenance